theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Farren Connor
Farren Connor (formerly Michelle Sanderson, Farren Richards) was portrayed by Colleen Casey. Biography Farren Connor was the mother of Betsy Sanderson. In 1986, Andy Richards set his sights on mysterious singer Farren. The two became close, but Andy's friend Lauren Fenmore was suspicious of Farren. Farren eventually confided in Andy that she had severe amnesia and could not remember anything about her past or true identity. While touring Europe, Diane Jenkins figured out that she loved Andy so she returned--only to find Andy happy with Farren. A concerned Lauren convinced a wary Diane Jenkins to reconcile with her ex-husband to keep him away from Farren, but Andy wanted nothing more than a friendship with Diane. Soon after, Andy was shot. Paul Williams had to break the news of Andy's shooting to Farren. Andy came out of the emergency room still unconscious which left Farren deeply worried. Paul and Farren prayed for Andy to pull through and later received happy news from Dr. Hank Steele. Paul and Farren were glad when Andy finally woke up. Later, Jazz Jackson and Amy Lewis dressed up as nurses and paid Andy a surprise visit in the hospital. Paul, Jazz and Amy continued to investigate Andy's shooting. Farren and Paul learned that Andy was released from the hospital the next day. Lauren visited Andy and then ran into Paul at the hospital. Andy was greeted by his friends upon his release from the hospital. Farren consoled Paul after his unexpected meeting with Shawn Garrett and Lauren. Farren called Paul for help when she was having plumbing problems. Andy confided in Paul that he thought Farren was holding something back. He wondered if another man could be the reason. Farren invited Paul over for dinner with her and Andy. Farren was intrigued when she caught a glimpse of woman posing in a magazine ad. Amy then filled Farren in that the woman was Diane Jenkins, Andy's ex-wife. Diane asked Farren about her intentions regarding Andy because it seemed she was not entirely over her ex-husband. Andy's love life became far more complicated with Farren being jealous of Diane. While Farren was waiting at home, Andy was at Diane's and the former spouses kissed! Meanwhile, Andy assured Farren that he was trying to get information on her past. Lauren shared her doubts about Farren with Andy. She wasn't convinced that Farren really didn't remember her past and thought she might have been faking her amnesia. Diane told Lauren that she was giving in and leaving town because Andy and Farren were rock solid. Lauren said she could convince her otherwise. Later, Andy asked for Lauren's help to dig into Farren's past. Andy and Lauren arrived in Minneapolis to delve into what little information they had on Farren's past. They questioned a doctor who first treated Farren last year when she wound up in the city. Andy and Lauren arrived at the police station where Farren had an accident. They learned that Farren's car was burned out completely leaving no traces about its origin or owner. There were also no missing person reports matching Farren's description so the police had to close the unsolved case. The only clue they gained was that Farren did not appear to come from the Minneapolis area. Lauren told Paul about her trip to Minneapolis with Andy. She admitted that Farren's story was true and that were no leads as to her real identity other than a burned powder compact which survived the fire. Nevertheless, Lauren suspected that Farren might not want to regain her memory. Andy also wondered whether Farren left Minneapolis so quickly after her recovery to flee from her past. Farren paid Lauren a visit who then showed her the powder compact but it did not trigger any memories for her. Lauren planned a dinner party for Andy and Farren. Unbeknown to anyone, Farren had left town! Andy told Lauren and Paul that Farren was missing. Soon after Farren returned and announced she was ready to face her past. Farren's recent disappearance fueled Lauren's mistrust again. She called Diane and told her not to give up hope on Andy. Farren arrived at the hospital for an intensive medical evaluation. Farren had medical tests. In another room of the hospital, Lauren paid her psychic, Tamra Logan, a visit. Lauren handed Tamra Farren's powder compact and asked for her insight. Lauren told Diane that if Farren regained her memory it could easily break up her and Andy. At the hospital, Farren and Andy were waiting for test results. After a brief chat with Diane, Lauren went to the hospital where Andy was anxiously waiting for Farren's test results. Dr. Sloan informed Farren that there was no medical reason for her amnesia. It was simply a question of time and the right context to trigger her memory. Andy proposes to Farren. Farren and Andy broke the news of their engagement to Paul, Amy and Nathan Hastings. Lauren suggested Diane publish Farren's story in national newspapers to find her relatives. Lauren decided to pay a visit to her old friend Gary Thompson, editor at the Genoa City Chronicle. Determined to find out about Farren's past, Lauren put a personal ad in the newspaper. Andy and Farren decided to have an impromptu wedding at Paul's apartment. Paul, Amy and Nathan were by their side. Lauren however could not be reached. Across town, Lauren informed Diane that she set their plan in motion and pretty soon someone would react to the newspaper articles and unveil Farren's identity. Lauren was shocked to learn that Farren and Andy had married. Andy arrived home and found an unexpected visitor in bed: a naked Diane. When Farren showed up, Diane hurried to hide herself. Lauren unsuccessfully tried to pull the article on Farren now that she and Andy were married. The menage à trois at Andy's was cut short when Farren showed a shocked Diane her wedding band. Lauren received news that the article on Farren had gotten feedback from Minnesota. This unexpected move didn't change Diane's mind, though: The former Mrs. Richards had decided to go back to London despite Lauren's pleas to stay. Andy and Farren basked in their newlywed happiness. Andy and Farren had a belated wedding celebration with Paul and Lauren. Lauren reads the letter which said that Farren's real name is Jennifer and she has a husband waiting for her! Lauren immediately called Wayne Navalle and asked him some questions. As this proves to be false lead Lauren plead with Gary to pull any further articles. Meanwhile, a mysterious stranger looked at an article about Farren and wrote a letter. Farren feared that Lauren did not support her marriage. Lauren said that Andy's happiness was her only concern. Then, Gary called to inform Lauren that a new letter regarding Farren had arrived. Farren thanked Paul for his advice to talk with Lauren. She was convinced that Lauren was not opposed to her marriage any longer. Lauren was torn over opening the letter but decided to just burn it. Paul sought advice from Andy and Farren about Lauren's idea to join them at the Paul Williams Detective Agency. Unlike Paul they said they could fully understand Lauren's motives. Lauren received an unexpected visit from Gary: another letter regarding Farren had arrived. After having dinner with Farren, Lauren assured Paul that she was now fully behind Farren and Andy's relationship. Eventually Lauren opened the letter and learned that the previous letter which she burned was written by the same person: Farren's supposed husband! Lauren re-read the letter by Farren's supposed husband, Evan Sanderson, when Farren stopped by unexpectedly for a visit. Farren told Lauren that she Andy planned on having a baby. Lauren discussed Farren's case with Gary. He thought Lauren should go see the ominous Evan to either confirm his story or put him off Farren's case. Lauren booked a flight to Pittsburgh. When Paul arrived home, instead of Lauren he only found a letter where she vaguely explained her absence. Farren and Andy went house hunting. Lauren showed up at the Sanderson home in Pittsburgh. After a brief chat with Janet, the maid, Lauren met Evan who was thrilled to hear that Lauren's visit was a result of his letter. Under the fake name Kathy Wilson, Lauren inquired about Sanderson's story: his wife Michelle had been missing for nearly two years, vanishing while he was on a business trip. Lauren was shocked to see a picture of Michelle Sanderson which had a striking resemblance to Farren. Lauren learned that the Sandersons had a five year old daughter, Betsy. Everything implied that Farren was in fact Michelle Sanderson. However, Lauren told Evan that his wife and her good friend were not the same person. Farren explained to Andy, Paul and Amy that she was no longer curious about her past but was looking forward. Returning home, Lauren apologized to Paul who was infuriated by her secrecy. In Pittsburgh, Evan couldn't help but see a resemblance between his wife and the woman pictured in the paper. After a chat with Farren, Paul went to see Lauren and apologized for his overblown reaction. Lauren told Gary the complex story about her visit with Evan. Evan came to town and revealed Michelle's story to Farren. Farren didn't remember her husband or her daughter. After Evan had accepted his wife's amnesia as permanent and prepared to return home to Pittsburgh, Farren's memory suddenly returned. Farren reconnected with Evan and Betsy, but Evan was shot dead by his jealous housekeeper and former lover, Janet. In 1987, Farren decided she needed to move to Pittsburgh to be a mother to Betsy. Andy decided to move to Pittsburgh to be a family with Farren and Betsy. In 2002, fifteen years later, Andy returned to Genoa City alone revealing he and Farren had divorced. Relationships Marriages *Evan Sanderson (dissolved) *Andy Richards (divorced) Children *Betsy Sanderson (daughter with Evan) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:No Longer on the Show Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Needs Photo Category:1980s Category:2000s